


You're alone. For good.

by suspendscrabble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, dream is hurt but really sad, oops i made him sympathetic, yeah im venting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendscrabble/pseuds/suspendscrabble
Summary: Dream is so alone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	You're alone. For good.

Snow clung to the branches of trees, depriving them of their beautiful leaves and life altogether. The moon barely shone up in the sky, distracting the green hooded boy who walked along a nonexistent path. With a porcelain mask attached tightly to his face to cover it up and hand clenched tightly to his bloodied side, Dream could do nothing but breathe and keep walking. But that hurt too.

It all hurt.

Tears of desperation burned in his eyes, but he felt grateful for that- finally, something apart of him that wasn't freezing. A cough made its way up to his throat and he resisted a soft wheeze. Almost there, he assured himself. Almost home, then you can treat the wounds and sleep.

The thought of sleep gave him a little more energy and Dream continued to trudge on until he spotted a familiar patch of trees. He sighed in relief. His treehouse was just up ahead. He just had to get up there without falling first. Normally it wasn't a difficult task, but with injuries like these... he had a higher chance of falling. And he knew once he fell, it was game over.

Who would even bat an eye to see the notification of his death anyway?

No one.

Not even George or Sapnap, if Dream was to be honest. They... They stopped caring for him long ago. There was a reason he lived alone in the woods, but he was too tired to think about it now. Lifting up a foot and fitting his shoe into a deep divot, he started to climb. Normally he didn't use the hand-made steps he had- he'd rather just climb the branches- But he knew better. That was just asking for death.

M̴̘̫͒̃͑͠a̵̜̘̖͊͐͂͜͝y̷̨̮͑̓b̴̫̱̽͌è̷͕͂̅ ̴̢̮͈̙̍d̷̼̩̒̀͘ę̷̭̦̝̈a̶̰͎͗ͅt̶̟͛h̷̠̲̀͌̓͌ ̷̭̗̻̦͠w̷̡͔̲͘ã̵̧̌s̸̹͖̑̊̈ ̷̥̹̓͌̚b̸̞͒̾͛̅e̴̯̗͆t̴͕̟͇̩̑̌͐t̴̻̯̱͂̉ẻ̶̝̖̩̚r̵̘͌͝͠.̴̢͇̳̂̓

Dream climbed up the tree with a slow, shaky pace. Blood was dripping onto his pants and staining them now, much to his annoyance. It would be a pain to wash out later. Snow begin to weigh down on his body but with a flicker of hope, he got to the treehouse. He hissed, blindly feeling around for the latch, and finally found it. He opened up the hatch door, climbing inside and shutting it back without hesitation. He settled onto the floor and sharply exhaled. The cold wood chilled him to the bone, but it felt strangely... comforting. Especially now that he knew he didn't have to worry about being an open target- he was safe.

T̶̡͔̣͍͚͙͍͔̥̮̃͗̓̈̋͗h̶̘͂̔̏̕̕͜e̷̱̰̝̝̫̹̼̩͚͔͛͋̽̋͋̓̽ͅŗ̷͚̰̥̞̤͎̔̾̿̋͝e̸̛̞̤̠̞̮̗͑̀̇͜͜'̸͎̘͉̉̆̒͌͌̚s̸̛̫̪͙̲̻̰̤͙̹̹̙͂̍̌̊̀̆͐͝ ̸̨̧̙̠̠̙̙̰̺̪͚̏̇͌̚n̸̡͒̾ȯ̸̢̨̼͕͈̽͒͑̃́͘̕t̸͇̫̅͑̄̎͗̾͂͌h̶̺͇̤̔̎̓͂͂̑̒̊͒͜͠i̶̢̧͓̫̣̦͍͊̽̔̊͐͐̕͜ͅņ̴̛͕͖̠͇̽̐̎͂͋̓͊͠g̴͇͆̒̈́̇̏͌̎̂͠ ̶̘̪̠̳̼̥͚͎̞͔̿͂̇̊̈́͂̕s̷̡̻̩̞̪̣̔̐̆͋̈́̉̿ȁ̴̧͕̣̙͔f̶̻̱͇͈̳̓̈́̎̄̽͆e̷̠̤̗̟̪͚̜̩̯͙̿̌̑̄͊͘̕͝ ̷̧̨̝͚͉͊́̇͂͜ḯ̵̧̘̪̲ņ̸̯̱͍̭̰̠̋̉̆͐̎̍͂̚͜ͅ ̵̦̘̮̫̤̺̐̐͗̐̌̔̉̈̀̉̚b̵̻́̉̏ȩ̴̨̻̤̦̹̫̯̾̑̅͂͘͝ḯ̸̡͕̼̲̥͍̯̜͎͆͊͋̀̉̔͛̚͝ͅn̵͚͕͓̦̹̱̥̻̓͝g̵̘͖̰̲͍͖̎̕ ̷̪̪͆̏̄D̷̩̊͋̉̇̈́̕̚r̶̩̹͎̪̱͈̉e̶̜̩͖̦͛̍͌̈́̑͝ä̸̝́̂̏̊̅͐̂̈́m̴̥͉̹̞̰̮̪̲̲͂̍͌́͘.̶͖̗͑

Dream laid on the floor in a slight daze before the pain returned to him in full swing. He resisted a groan of pain as he sat up, looking at his hand that was mostly covered by a fingerless glove. Though both were now glossed by blood now. Shit. He mentally cursed with a growl. His vision was getting blurry- he'd have to act soon.

Dream forced his body to work, but muscles resisting every movement he made. Though he wanted to scream and cry at the agonizing pain, he didn’t make a sound, staggering over to a chest that waited for him in the small living room. He opened it, breathing out in relief to find that he found bandages and gauze. Healing potions were a no go, he ran out of those days ago. This would have to do.

Settling back down onto the floor with a huff, he began to wrap the bandages around his left arm first- there was a nasty gash bothering him. Spider. He recalled with a disappointed shake of his head. He should know better than to be beaten so easily as he had been...

"Weak," He insulted aloud, tightening the bandages. He set the roll aside and pulled up his hoodie. Luckily the bleeding had stopped but it still hurt like a bitch. Hands shaking, he pressed gauze against the wound and resisted a yelp of pain. He taped it to his skin, taking in a slow, deep breath. Over time he finally finished patching himself up and sat on the wooden floor, shaking from the cold.

Dream wasn't sure if he could even get up, but he knew he had to if he wanted a chance at properly sleeping this afternoon. Or however long he was going to sleep.

If Dream was to be honest, he couldn't give any less of a fuck if he didn't make it through the night. Getting onto his feet, he staggered through the house and held his side. Pain, pain, pain, and more pain. He strolled around the treehouse blindly until he felt the cool, familiar feeling of his bed. He nearly sobbed in relief, tightly clinging onto the sheets and blankets and feeling the smooth material with his fingers.

Dream didn't even bother to remove his mask, simply pulling his knees tightly to his chest and curling into the blankets. The pain was getting more bearable now that he had more comfort objects, but god... Tears welled in his eyes.

He wished George and Sapnap were here. Halo too.

He missed them. Not a single language or dialect would be able to help him truly express how much he missed his close friends. His tears soaked his pillow and he hugged himself tighter.

He wanted someone with him.

He wanted someone to hold his hand, rub his back, and fuck- just to tell him that everything was okay.

But he had no one. And that was no one's fault but his own.

He was a v̸̡̜̖͐̒͠ͅi̵̯͋́̑͝l̴̞̠͍͝l̴̟͚̣̏̈́̈́a̴̼̭̥̔̄̓̎i̴͔̓̍͝n̷̯̲̈́͗̓.̵̩̅̑͠

A m̸̳̏̈̊͌͜o̶̢̨̰̫̱͇̫̰̻̱̒̊̈́̒̂̽̐̚ͅn̴̻̺̩͂̐̅͆͋̉̊͐͝͠s̵̛̪̺̥̟̰͕̜̾t̵̨̞͎̫̘̲̰͖͉̻̂̄́͒͑̚ͅȩ̶̫͇̥̙͚̥̠̭̞̘̂̋̍̿͜r̴̰̣͇̱̭͎͓̟͆.̶̲͙̯̠̻̙͍̆́̉̂̄͋̊̇̕͜ͅ

Awful, awful, awful.

A sob racked his lungs and made his body shudder. Dream wasn't sure how much he cried that day- all that mattered was he sank into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A very much needed sleep.

But not even that could save him from being alone eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated, and remember that you are so loved <3


End file.
